Collide
by brokengirl24
Summary: A black box leads Nikita and the team to Hawaii where she meets Steve McGarrett and his team. Steve/Nikita. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_After Michael returns to Belarus, a heartbroken Nikita returns home with the rest of the team. A black box leads Nikita and the team to Hawaii, where Nikita meets Luitenant Commander Steve McGarrett and his team. The welcome to Hawaii doesn't exactly stand when she's arrested by Five-0 and brought in. Nikita soon finds herself falling for the Luitenant Commander but Michael soon shows up and she's forced to choose between her old lover and current one. Find out the answer in "Collide"._

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous!**

**Whether I will start this story, depends on the reviews.**

**I'm a Mikita and McKono fan but I totally ship Steve and Kono as my crackship couple.**

**So click the button and leave me a review!**

**-Nina**


	2. Meetings & Arrests

**Whoa, Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much to every one of you who reviewed the summary chapter! I did not expect that much feedback for this story! I mean it is a crackship crossover so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned either Hawaii Five-0 or Nikita, there would have been a crossover episode where everyone meets everyone.**

* * *

"We should wait for Owen and Alex to arrive here," Birkhoff said as they walked off the plane.

"No. I can do this myself," Nikita said as she ripped open the door of Birkhoff's car.

"Stop," Birkhoff ordered and Nikita sighed, placing her hands on the roof of the car to steady herself as she glanced down at the ground.

"Your not yourself right now. Your acting reckless and that's going to cause bad consequences,"

"No I'm not. I'm completely fine,"

"I didn't ask you if you were okay though. I'm telling you to think logically and wait for the rest to arrive," Birkhoff answered.

"I am thinking logically Birkhoff,"

"No your not. Your mind is off to Michael,"

"Don't talk about him,"

"You know, it's okay to miss him. Your allowed to and you have the right to miss him. He's going to come back. He has to. You two are like Bonnie and Clyde except without the last scene," Birkhoff said after a moment of silence.

Nikita silently shook her head before getting to the car, "Just drive," she ordered.

* * *

"Who are you?" Steve asked as Nikita sat on the chair, in handcuffs. Kono stood on the side with Chin and Danny.

She looked at him, refusing to answer.

"Chin?"

Chin stood from the wall, the tablet in his hand, "I ran her photo through all the databases. International, Most Wanted List, everywhere. Nothing on her,"

"It's like she's a ghost or something," Danny commented.

"Exactly," Kono answered.

"She could be spying on the US for another country. That could be the reason why," Steve said as he looked at Nikita.

"Quite possibly," Chin agreed.

"You want to tell us who you are? Or do we have to do this the hard way?" Steve warned.

"Believe me, it's better if you tell us who you are or else he's going to use one of tactics on you and it's going to be painful," Danny said.

Nikita chuckled, a smile breaking out on her face as Steve got closer, glaring.

"Try me," she whispered, testing his patience with a smug look.

"What's it gonna be this time Commander McGarrett? Put me in a car while you drive it over 100 miles an hour?" Nikita laughed refusing to answer. This was like Brant all over, except these guys were cops and she wasn't exactly alone. Birkhoff would find her soon enough.

"Get up," Steve ordered and with that Nikita got up, freeing her hands. She threw a punch at Steve who in turned ducked and threw at her stomach. She rolled over in pain and with her knee hit his jaw.

Kick, block, punch, duck,

It was a dance until Steve twisted her arm and swiped her legs from under her, and pushed her against the wall. He handcuffed her again this time with zip ties then sat her down on the chair and motioned for Kono and Danny to stand behind her.

"Those fighting skills, highly trained. How?" Steve asked. He had only seen that kind of fighting and training in the navy.

Nikita shrugged.

"You want to know my name?"

"That's the million dollar question," Steve said.

"My name is Nikita. If you don't let me go there will be deadly consequences," Nikita warned in a low voice before her phone began ringing. She glanced at it before throwing a glance at Steve.

Steve quickly answered it placing it on speakerphone.

Birkhoff's concerned voice came over the speakerphone.

_Nikki where are you? Why haven't you been answering my calls? I've been worried sick over here! Here I am trying to track you down and your not answering your phone. Are you underground? God, Nikki, if Division gets word that your in Hawaii, fuck, Percy will send a strike team and we will end up homeless again! This is Casa numero 3 babe! I'm rich but I like having money and wasting it on houses-  
_  
"Birkhoff, shut up. I'm arrested and your on speakerphone," she hissed.

_Oh shit. Bye _and with that the line went dead.

"What is Division?" Steve asked handing the phone to Kono who left the room then.

Nikita cursed silently, wondering how the hell she got to this point. It was suppose to be a simple mission. Get the black box, get in the car, and leave Hawaii, but instead the mission had been compromised.

Turns out, Five-0 was doing a raid nearby and had heard gunshots so they let HPD take over while they investigated it. Pretty much, they found her in the house, and arrested her. She had killed the guardian after a little fighting. It would have been better if she had gone in with backup but no, she decided against it and now she was arrested being charged with murder and break-in.

"You know what I'm talking about," Steve said. Chin walked in, the black box in his hand.

"Did you get anything off of it?" Danny asked.

"Nothing. It's highly encrypted. It's interesting though. It looks like it needs blood from a specific person to open. I've never seen this kind of box or encryption. Whatever is on it is something Steve probably has clearance for but we don't," Chin handed Steve the box as he spoke.

"Tell us what this is," Steve ordered, dangling the black box in his hand in front of her face. She gave them a smug look.

"Let's use a McGarrett tactic from his torture book," Danny said after she refused to answer them.

"Go ahead. Try everything. I won't be saying a word to you," Nikita hissed.

"Okay," Steve turned to Chin, "Call the CIA and have them process this. I want to know what this is and where it came from,"

Nikita cursed once again under her breath. If the CIA got ahold of the black box then Percy would be notified and this could end up in a blood bath. She knew the task-force were just doing their job and she owed it to them to prevent them from being killed because of her.

"No! Don't! Just don't! I'll tell you! Only you though," Nikita said, wondering if this was the right decision. She weighed it against her options. If she told him the truth, he could let her go. But if he didn't believe her, then he would take the black box to the CIA. But if she didn't tell him the truth, she would end up in prison then Percy would send Roan to "clean" her and the task-force. Either way there was a possibility he wouldn't believe her.

She didn't want to be responsible for them getting killed and their families losing a son or a daughter or an aunt or an uncle or a father or a mother.

Steve turned to the rest of the team and nodded at them before they left the room, closing the door.

"Okay talk," He leaned against the wall, arms crossed and ankles crossed.

"My name is Nikita Mears and 7 years ago I was taken out of prison by a covert unit of the government called Division. 6 years ago, I escaped and ever since that, I've been hunted down,"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous.**

**I usually don't write short chapters but I wanted to give you guys a taste of what's going to happen in the first chapter.**

**I have most of the second chapter done so I'll upload it when I finish it.**

**-Nina**


	3. Revelations, Information, and Answers

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five 0 or Nikita**

* * *

_Previously on "**Collide**"  
_  
_"My name is Nikita Mears and 8 years ago I was taken out of prison by a covert unit of the government called Division. 5 years ago, I escaped and ever since that, I've been hunted down,"_

"Division, is a rogue black op's group. They take people from prison, promise them a new life, and turns them into assassins, killers. Our government has corrupt politicians. Not all of them are corrupt but some are. Division has people all over. The CIA, FBI, everywhere. The president doesn't even know it exists because it's a black op's group that went rogue. Anyone with money has connections to people who know Percy and if that person wants someone dead, all they have to do is make a deal with Percy. Percy then has someone take care of the person, a cleaner,"

"What's in this box?" He held up, dangling it in front of her

"It's a black box. Contains every job, Division has ever done including kill-jobs, under the table, and pretty much every government secret. It's highly dangerous," Nikita warned.

"Your telling me our government is corrupt? That innocent people have died at the hands of this agency? Why should I believe you? For all I know, you could be part of them," Steve hissed, his eyes narrowed on Nikita.

"Parts of our government is corrupt, not all of it. Some of those people who have been killed aren't exactly innocent but, some of them are,"

"But your right though. You shouldn't believe me but you wanted the truth and I'm telling you the truth. The truth is dangerous and it hurts Steve. You take that box to the CIA or FBI or any agency and I guarantee you, your team and anyone else who saw the box will be executed. Anyone who even gets their hands on something like a black box is killed. Believe me when I say this, they will make it look like an accident or pin it on someone who saw the black box. Hell, they could pin their murders on you and you wouldn't be able to say a single word because all of a sudden, all the evidence points to you," She continued.

"I'm not saying I believe you but I'm not saying I don't. I need to wrap my head around this because this sounds like something you would see on tv not reality," Steve said, placing a hand on his hip as he paced the room.

"I wish it wasn't the truth but it is. I've stopped a few of their operations included by not limited to attempted assassinations. I was working alone for a while until I found someone to help me and pretty soon, I formed a group of people,"

"So why are they hunting you? Besides the obvious facts," Steve asked, crossing his arms.

"5 years ago, I fell in love with a civilian. His name was Daniel and he was perfect. I loved him and I just wanted to be with him, all the time. I wanted a normal life and he gave me that. He was supposed to be my cover, part of my "life", so when Division found out that I had fallen for him and engaged to him, they had him killed. It was made to be look like an accident. A few months after his death, I faked my death, and escaped. I'm a threat to Division and I need to be "contained". They also want the black box. If I release it to the world, people will know the truth and citizens would no longer trust the government. It's truth is dangerous. The man I killed was a guardian. Ruthless killers whose sole job is to protect the box at all costs. They are also cleaners for Division. They make someone who was murdered look like an accident, suicide, you name it,"

"So a cleaner killed your fiancé?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry,"

"His murder made me realize that loved ones are not only a weakness but also a liability,"

"Who was the man you were talking to on the phone?,"

"That was Birkhoff, part of my team that's gone to war with Division," She answered.

"Can he track anyone? Even if they are hiding?" His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yes," she answered.

"Call him and have him come to Headquarters. I want to talk to him about something that he may be able to help me with," Steve ordered.

_Maybe this could be the key to finding Wo Fat and why my mother was murdered _Steve thought.

"So your going to let me go?" She asked. She figured if she was going to help him, he could at least return the favor by releasing her.

He nodded, "Yeah, but your going to help me with a problem of mine," he said as he un-cuffed her. She rubbed her wrist trying to get rid of the marks as she stood up.

"Come on," he motioned for her to follow him. She stopped abruptly and he turned around.

"You can tell them you know? Just make sure they don't tell anyone else. I can't afford anymore people dying because of me," Nikita told him. He nodded.

* * *

"You let her go?" Danny asked as he saw them walk in from the interrogation room. He placed his hand on his gun, his eyes following Nikita's movements.

Steve quickly explained the story to the rest of them as Nikita watched. Their face expressions changed as he retold her story.

"Oh great. So now we got a rogue government agency that kills people? No wonder Wo Fat is still in hiding," Danny ranted.

"Who's Wo Fat?" Nikita asked, looking between the team.

"Someone I need to find that your going to help me with," Steve responded.

"I'd be nice to know all your names since I'll be helping you," Nikita crossed her arms.

And with that Steve introduced her to everyone.

* * *

Hearing footsteps, they all turned around to see a man, walking up to them. He was fairly tall, with dark brown hair and a scruff and grey eyes. He wore jeans with a dark t-shirt, jacket, and boots.

"Seymour Birkhoff," He gave them a small smile before turning to Nikita.

"This is Five-0,"

"I know," Birkhoff answered. After his phone-call with Nikita, he immediately searched Shadow-net for any recent arrests matching Nikita's description and raids near the house of the now dead, guardian. Once he figured out she was being held by Five-0, he searched for everything on them.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny Williams, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, and Officer Kono Kalakaua," Nikita pointed to each of them as she announced their names.

"Nice to meet you. Why am I here?" He asked.

"They know," Nikita stated.

"So now there's more people to protect. You know I just wanted a nice vacation for once okay? I just wanted to come to Hawaii, get the black box, spend a few days enjoying the sun, and go back home and finish this fight. Is that too much to ask?" Birkhoff exclaimed.

Nikita sighed, "Plans don't always go as planned,"

"If we had waited for the rest to land, then we wouldn't be in this situation,"

"Well, it happened. Get over it," Nikita stated, slightly annoyed with the tech genies.

Birkhoff muttered a "fine" under his breath before looking at the team.

"So let's get down to business?" Birkhoff suggested.

"Give him the black box," Nikita told Chin who quickly handed him the box.

Birkhoff looked at the box, checking for any injuries, "Looks like no harm was done,"

"I was wondering-" Steve began.

"He wants" Danny interrupted, earning a glare from Steve.

"I want you to help me track someone," Steve said.

"Who?" Nikita asked.

"Wo Fat," Steve said.

"No! No! N-O! No!" Birkhoff yelled..

"Birkhoff, come on!" Nikita exclaimed, giving the tech genies a look.

"No! No Nikki! No! I got Division to watch for! I can't just search because they know! It's dirty work! Have you forgotten that we have an agency hunting us down? Who knows how long before they figure out our location!" Birkhoff exclaimed.

"It's not dirty work. We're helping out a task-force. Division won't find us if everything goes as planned," Nikita threw back.

"They've got more resources than I do! He's a freaking SEAL! Why does he need my help?" Birkhoff exlcimaed.

"Please? Come on, Shadow-walker. Please?" Nikita asked. Birkhoff sighed.

"Fine," he grunted knowing very well that Nikita wouldn't have stopped until he had agreed.

"But I need to be in my place and with my equipment,"

"Okay. We'll go to your place then," Steve said using his signature smile.

"You don't give up do you?" Birkhoff asked.

"Nope," Steve replied.

"Okay. Well I'm leaving. Nikita, go with them and show them how to get there," Birkhoff said and with that he turned on his heel and walked out.

They quickly went into their offices, grabbing their keys before going outside.

"Nikita, you can ride with me," Steve said motioning her to follow him towards his truck.

"Be careful! He rides like a maniac on drugs!" Danny warned.

"I think I can handle the speed," Nikita replied as Steve unlocked the car doors.

* * *

After a while of silence, Nikita decided to do small chat with the man who she's going to help.

"So you're a SEAL?" She began.

"How do you know?" He looked at her before looking at the road again.

"The full title gives it away," she cracked a smile.

"Figured,"

"How did you end up in Hawaii? You don't look like a native," She asked.

"Yeah. I know. That's what a lot of people say but I was born and raised here for most of my life,"

"When did you move?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" He looked at her.

She shrugged, "I'm trying to get to know you. You know my biggest secret and it looks like I'll be extending my vacation here, so I might as well get to know you. You tell me about yourself, and I'll tell you about me. Trust is part of having a good friendship, so whatever is said in this car stays in this car. Deal?,"

"Okay. Deal. Well my father sent me and my sister away to the mainland after my mother was killed in a car accident when I was about 16,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be,"

"What about your father?"

"He was murdered about two years ago. That's why I returned to Hawaii, to find his killer,"

"Oh. How did you end up with a task-force?"

"HPD was investigating my father's murder and the governor offered me a job to lead her task-force and finding guys like the ones that killed my father with full immunity and means. At first I didn't take the job but after I saw the lack of investigating by HPD, I accepted the job offer,"

"Did you find his killer?" She asked.

"Yeah. I did but his killer was just the beginning of a long puzzle,"

She nodded, "And the name of your team?"

"My father used to call our family 5-0's because we weren't native Hawaiians. It was his way of making us feel like we belonged somewhere. It was also my number on my football jersey,"

"I like the name. Five-0 task force. Good ring to it. Wait you were a football player?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I was the star quarterback, back then,"

"You must have been really good,"

"I was. Enough about me. What about you?"

"There's not much about me. My parents put me up for adoption when I was a baby and from there I went from foster home to foster home. I was placed in a home with a couple, named Gary and Caroline. Gary was abusive unlike Caroline, so things got worse after she passed away. Finally I ran away and I ended up doing drugs and what not and finally I was arrested for killing a cop. Thing is, I don't remember ever killing anyone, but that's what they told me. Division was pretty much what saved me in a way. They sobered me up and turned me into the perfect assassin. I was the best of the best in Division. I fell in love with a man in Division, but he didn't want to risk neither of us getting canceled so I moved on and I fell in love with Daniel. Daniel, he was... he was amazing. We were planning to get married before he was murdered. Then when he was killed, I faked my death and plotted my revenge. From there I spent the next 3 years on the run, planning. Throughout the 3 years I rescued a girl, and trained her to be my mole in Division. Finally, a few months ago, I got the man I was in love with, on my side, just to lose him again,"

"How did you lose him?" He glanced at her before looking at the road again.

"Long story," She looked out the window.

"I get it,"

* * *

"Welcome to Casa de Birkhoff," Birkhoff said as he unlocked the door and pushed it, revealing the mansion.

Steve and the rest looked around the house. It was big and expensive. The walls were a beige color and the furniture was all leather. The floors were a silver marble with tints of sparkle. Picture frames hung from the walls, various photos with different poses. Steve picked up one from the table nearby looking at the photo of Nikita and a tall, dark-haired man. The man wore a suit while Nikita had a dark blue strap-less dress. He had a protective arm around her waist and a neutral expression while Nikita had a warmer yet still neutral expression.

"They are rogue agents and they live in this house. Where did I go wrong in my career?," Danny sighed loudly and Steve quickly placed the frame back in its place.

"The last house was prettier. It was right on the beach," Alex piped in as she walked out of the corner, with Owen behind her. Immediately, Five-0 pulled out their guns and pointed them at her.

"She's with us," Birkhoff assured the team before they put their guns back in their waist-bands.

"I'm Alex by the way," she introduced herself, extending her hand.

"I'm Detective Danny Williams," He shook her hand.

"Liuntenant Commander Steve McGarrett,"

"Detective Chin Ho Kelly,"

"Officer Kono Kalakaua,"

"Those are long titles. I'm Owen Elliot, a former black box guardian and cleaner turned rogue," Owen introduced himself.

The beeping of the computer interrupted them as Birkhoff made a dash for the beeping computer. The rest followed suit as a man popped up, specifically the one from the photo, though with slightly longer hair.

"Hey Birkhoff. Where's Nikita?," he smiled.

"Michael, how's Max?," Nikita said appearing from behind Birhoff.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" A little boy suddenly came into the screen.

"Gun lady!" He exclaimed in Russian.

"Hello Max," she smiled.

"Hi!"

"Isn't it passed his bedtime?" Nikita asked, once Michael appeared back on the screen.

"Neither of us could sleep so I decided to see if you were awake," He answered.

"Like father like son," Nikita slightly smiled.

"You have a son? Since when?" Owen questioned, from behind Nikita.

"I've had a son for 5 years. I found out about a month or two ago. Now that I know, I want to spend as much time as I can with him,"

"How did this happen?" Owen looked between Michael and Nikita, a look of confusion on his face.

"Cassandra Ovechkin. She was my seduction mission about 6 years ago," Michael answered.

"Former Lady of Belarus, Cassandra Ovechkin?" Owen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Michael nodded.

"Oh. So that's why your gone. I was wondering where Nikita's scruffier half was," Owen chuckled.

Michael nodded, "Yeah. I'll be back soon though. I don't plan on this being a long trip,"

He looked at Nikita, "I got word that you were arrested, by Birkhoff. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"What's with the people?" Michael said narrowing his eyes, finally noticing the group behind them.

"I'm Commander Steve McGarrett of the Five-0 Task-force of Hawaii. This my team, Detective Danny Williams, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, and Officer Kono Kalakaua," he introduced.

"Michael Weston. Nice to meet you all,"

"And yes, they know about Division," Owen replied. Michael glared before his eyes went back to Nikita's.

"Did you get the black box?"

"Yeah. We have it. We're staying in Hawaii for a while though,"

"Maybe we can visit. Cassandra has always wanted to go to Hawaii and it'll be a great way for me to bond with Max and still be able to see you,"

"It's too dangerous and you know it," Nikita replied.

"Okay, well, I'll be back by your side in no time. I promise,"

"Okay," she replied, her face blank and her eyes cold.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, "I have to go," and with that she walked away, heading towards the stairs to go to her room.

"What's wrong with Nikita?" Michael asked, worried.

"She's just a little moody. Don't worry about it," Birkhoff assured his friend.

"Okay. Well I have to go, It's past Max's bedtime and we have a ,"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"I'm taking out Cassandra and Max for a day at the zoo,"

"That's nice," Alex said.

"Yeah. I gotta spend the time I have with him. He's my son, even if he may not know it,"

He turned to Birkhoff, "I need you to erase any footage of me with them. Please do that,"

"I will," Birkhoff assured him.

"Thank you,"

"And Owen, take care of Nikita for me while I'm over here," Michael said.

"I will. You have my word," Owen smiled.

"Okay. Good night then,"

"Good night," Birkhoff said before the chat ended.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review. I accept anonymous.  
**

**I had to add the ending with Michael video chatting with everyone and meeting the Five-0 team. That's going to lead to something in the next chapter, which I'm super excited for.**

**Nikita is a compassionate person, who likes to help people, so that's why she's "Birkhoff, we have to help them, I mean they practically know our biggest secret". I wanted Steve and Nikita to get to know each-other a little, and I mean technically they will be working together, so like Nikita said "Might as well get to know you", so that's why Steve was so open with her about his life and visa versa.**

**Next chapter, Birkhoff searches for information on Steve's mom and such.**

**-N**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know. It's been forever since I updated but I've been really down and dealing with some personal issues in my life.**

**Anyways. Here's the chapter.**

**All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or Nikita.**

**P.S I don't know if you can ship pork from a state to another state, but it's fanfiction, so we will just pretend you can.**

* * *

"Would anyone like anything to eat?" Owen asked the team, who stood around, preferably waiting for Birkhoff to dig and sort all the information. Steve had already given Birkhoff all the information on his mother, father, and even sister, to help find clues on why Wo Fat targeted them.

Danny sniffed, smelling something good and turning around to see Owen with a pan of food, and a plate in another. He walked up to him, the rest of the team watching.

"What is that?" He pointed to the pan.

"Chicken,"

"And the other?" Danny asked, pointing to the plate. His eyes darted back from the pan, the plate, and finally Owen.

"Pork roll sandwiches,"

"Jersey style? With imported pork?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's jersey style," He answered.

"I'll have one of those," he pointed to the sandwiches, then proceeded to take one, off the plate. He immediately began to eat it, munching and savoring every bite. Chin, Steve, and Kono exchanged looks as they watched their team member moan at the taste of the food.

After he finished, he began to lick his fingers, getting rid of any extra residue from the sandwich. He proceeded to point to the sandwich's on the plate that Owen held to his team, "This, my dear friends, is the real deal. This is real jersey style, pork roll sandwiches. It's cooked just like I remember It tastes exactly like the ones at home. Hell, it might be even better than the ones from the place I use to get them at back in Jersey. No, no, they may even be better than my mom's and that, my crazy lunatic friends, is saying something,"

The team looked at Danny, slightly amused.

"Glad you liked the sandwich," Owen stated. He could tell the blonde man definitely wasn't a fan of the tropical island.

"Liked? I loved it. Heck, I want another one," He took another one from the plate.

"Where did you get the pork?" He asked as he took a bite of the sandwich as he took a seat.

"I got shipped straight from Jersey,"

"Your kidding! The cost to ship is expensive!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands up, and nearly dropping the sandwich on himself.

Owen shrugged, "It was worth it. I lived in Jersey and in New York when I was an agent and I remember stopping by shop in Jersey a lot to pick up the pork and sometimes the sandwich. That's why when I heard we were going to Hawaii, I made sure to get some pork shipped over here. I've taken up the hobby of cooking,"

"I have a feeling, we are going to be great friends. I need a friend that isn't a Neanderthal lunatic. Someone normal. Someone that understands the food of the great state," Danny patted Owen's back.

"He's a cleaner," Birkhoff added from his spot on his computer.

"And? At least he won't hang suspects off roofs! Right?" Danny asked, looking at Owen, with slightly pleading eyes.

"Sure," Owen smiled.

"See? Plus he's from Jersey. He understands me. He knows that to make a Jersey Style Pork Roll sandwiches, you need quality, made in _Jersey_, pork," He emphasized the word "Jersey".

"So I'm being replaced?" Steve feigned hurt.

"Yeah! Yeah you're being replaced,"

"I thought we had a thing. You and me,"

"Nope. Not anymore," He shook his head and Steve burst out laughing.

"Your just jealous I got a new friend that can make high quality jersey food!"

"He made sandwiches!" Steve stated.

"Jersey _style _sandwiches! And there wasn't a single freaking pineapple in them!"

"Whatever you say, Danny,"

"Good," Danny turned towards Owen, "Now, let's talk about the pork,"

* * *

"You should talk to her. She needs someone," Alex said as she stood next to him.

"Why don't you?" He looked at her.

"Because, you have different opinions than I do,"

"What about Owen or Birkhoff?"

"She knows them very well. She needs someone who has a different mindset from the rest of us,"

"That makes sense, but what do I tell her?"

"I don't know but I know you'll figure it out," She smiled at him.

"Where is she?"

"Downstairs, probably kicking the life out of some punching bag,"

"Where is it?" He asked. She motioned for him to follow her.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Steve asked as he leaned against one of the pillars. He watched her throw punches at the bag hanging by a chain to the ceiling. She wore sweats and a t-shirt with white wraps around her hands.

"Your already inside and I don't think you would leave even if I told you to,"

He slightly smiled, "You've only known me for a few hours and you already know that,"

"I assumed by the way you don't seem to have a care in the world. Michael is a lot like that. He doesn't take no for an answer," she threw another punch at the bag.

"Michael, your boyfriend?"

"He was, but lately I don't know what we are," She stated, swinging her leg across the bag.

"Why?"

She stopped, looking at him, "He wants things, that I don't want now. What I originally wanted, he now wants,"

She threw a few punches at the bag with her fists.

"Which is?"

"He wants to go live in a tropical island away from Division, but I don't, not anymore," She shrugged.

"I see,"

"He expects me to leave everything that I've worked for, and go be a stepmother to Max and live on a tropical island away from Division. I don't want that. I want to finish what I started," She kicked the bag.

"You have goals,"

"No I have a mission and I don't plan on leaving it unfinished,"

"What drives Michael?" He asked, as he grabbed the punching bag, holding it steady.

"You mean what makes him continue to want to destroy Division?" She asked.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Me. I'm the reason he wants to continue to destroy Division,"

"He doesn't have any other motive or reason?"

"He had a reason but he," she stopped abruptly.

"Which was?" He pressed the question.

"That's not my story to tell,"

"So?"

"I might be crazy enough to tell you, a government _official_, my entire life story but Michael isn't,"

"I'm not a government official though,"

"You're a navy SEAL that's runs the governors task-force,"

"So? I _work _for the governor,"

"You technically work for the government,"

"Your point is?"

"I don't know you that well. Michael trusts very little people and I wouldn't feel right telling you, his story. Not unless he tells me I can, which I doubt he will,"

"You really care about him," He noted.

"Why would I not care about him? I love him. He may have a son with another woman, but that doesn't make me love him any less. I don't care if my life with him after Division includes Max and Cassandra. We love each-other and that's all that matters,"

"If you don't care then why did you shut down the idea of them coming to visit you?"

She stayed silent for a while as Steve looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe... Maybe it does bother me. Maybe the thought of him actually deciding to choose Cassandra and Max over me scares me. Maybe I am afraid that he'll never come back,"

"If he loves you as much as you say he does, he will find a balance between it all,"

"Having a child while you're trying to destroy a black op's group is dangerous. Michael knows that and he has to decide whether he wants to continue to fight or stay with his son and Cassandra," She swung her leg across the punching bag.

"I see,"

She stopped, looking at him, "I know he's happy having a family. I watched from the background, a different side of Michael. The fatherly side, the side I had never seen before. I know there's a possibility he will choose having a family over me and I accept that he may. I love him but I'm not going to stand in the way of him having the family he wants,"

"In the end, at least you can say, you fought for him,"

"I guess I can,"

"We should go see if uh, Birkhoff finished searching," He said. She nodded before taking off the wraps from her hands.

* * *

"How much longer is this going to take?" Steve asked, as he checked his watch for the fifth time in the last 20 minutes. Nikita sat at the kitchen table, eating some tofu, Owen had prepared, while Steve stood near the couch, waiting.

Birkhoff looked up from his computer, "It takes a long time to process every single file that ShadowNet found, plus hacking into government agencies adds to all of it,"

"How long?" Steve pressed.

"Let him search, Steven! Stop being so uptight!" Danny said as he plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.

"I have things to do and you do too. We all do. We have a job remember?"

"Yes, we know that, Steven, but now, there's no cases, so you should take a seat, and just relax,"

"He's right, brah," Chin nodded in agreement.

"Plus, it's hard to hack into an agency and even if he's a rogue hacker, it'll take time,"

"Fine," he grumbled before taking a seat next to Danny.

Seconds later, the phone began to ring, and Steve quickly took his phone out.

"McGarrett... Okay, got it.. Be there in 10," He hung up and stood up.

"Come on. We got a case,"

"I spoke too soon," Danny frowned, as he stood up.

He turned around, looking straight at Nikita, "Nikita, your coming too," He ordered.

"Why?" She stood up and furrowed her eyebrows. The rest looked between Steve and Nikita, not daring to intervene.

"Because I said so,"

She looked at him, analyzing him before speaking, "You think we're going to make a run for it,"

"I don't know you. I need some leverage, a reason for none of your friends to leave," He stated, crossing his arms.

"You know, it's not a good idea to use the word leverage, in a room full of trained operatives with guns," She warned.

He glanced at Owen then at Nikita, "Maybe it isn't, but I don't trust you yet. So you're coming with me,"

"What's your excuse?" She demanded.

"For what?"

"If you don't remember, you arrested me in front of HPD. It's going to raise questions when I arrive at the scene with you,"

"I have it all covered. No reason to worry about that,"

"I thought we were friends. I trusted you," She glared at him.

"Your secrets are safe with me. I just need to make sure that you and the others won't pack up and leave the moment we leave the house. It's just a precaution,"

"Just a precaution? You have no idea who you're dealing with," Owen warned as Birkhoff and Alex took out their guns. It was at that moment that Kono, Chin, and Danny took out their own guns.

Now they stood, guns pointed at each-other.

"I know exactly who I am dealing with,"

"How about you and your team leave my house before we turn this into a blood bath?" Birkhoff asked, as he stood up, his gun trained on Steve.

"It would be very difficult to explain how a task-force disappeared,"

"It's difficult, not impossible," Alex said.

"Killing us would do no good," Kono stated.

"How about we all put down our guns and try to work this out?," Chin suggested.

"I agree. We can work this issue out," Steve agreed.

"So do I," she turned towards her team, nodding at them, to put their guns down just as Danny, Chin, and Kono put their own guns away.

"It's a simple request, Nikita. You'll come with me to the scene,"

"Okay, on one condition,"

"What is it?"

"Right after your done with your case, you'll drive me back to the scene of where you arrested me,"

"Why?"

"Because I can't go alone without HPD questioning me. Now, if I go with you, I'm sure they won't ask anything. So you'll drive me to the house, I'll look for anything that might be of use,"

"Done,"

"Great,"

He glanced at his watch, "We need to go now. We're already late,"

"Get ready for him to drive like a maniac to the scene," Danny warned.

She looked at him, slightly smiling, "I think I can handle it,"

She turned towards Steve, "Let's go,"

* * *

**Yeah this is kind of a filler chapter for something that's going to happen in the next chapter.**

**Nikita trusted Steve with what happened between her and Michael, for many reasons, some of them which you will find out in the next chapter. I'm also trying to create a kind of friendship between Owen and Danny.**

**Review? I accept anonymous!**

**-N**


	5. Important Authors Note

Hi guys. I know I went AWOL and didn't update for some time(months I believe). A lot of things occurred one of them being that I lost someone close to me recently and before that I was dealing with that person being really sick and not being able to see them. Then there was school and just things were not going well in my personal life.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but the past few weeks, I haven't been able to really focus and write chapters. I mean I've written little things when I thought about something, but they aren't really chapters.

I hope you guys understand and I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on. I haven't abandoned these stories nor forgotten about you guys. That's a fact. I've just needed some time to really focus on what happened and such.

-N


	6. Cases, Cleaners, and Checks

**Hi guys. I'm getting back on track with things, so I decided to update this story. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's more like a filler to me, so I'm not sure.**

**Happy news: Hawaii Five-0 got RENEWED for Season 4 and so did NIKITA! But Season 4 of Nikita will be it's final season. So that's going to be sad.**

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or Nikita.**

**All Spelling and Grammar Mistakes are my mine.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Time: 6:06PM

"You're a very hard man to crack," Nikita stated as she sat in the passenger seat of his truck. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed. He looked straight ahead, a stoned look on him.

"I like my fair share of puzzles. You're one of them and I want to know what makes you tick," She continued.

"Why?" His eyes stayed on the road.

"I like to use weaknesses to my advantage. I also like to have an insurance policy. I am a trained spy after all,"

"You don't hold anything back do you?" He glanced at her.

"I hold things back for my protection but you on the other hand, you put a defensive wall up which suggests people have hurt you before and you want to protect yourself. Plus, your parents are deceased and if I don't recall, they didn't die of natural cases,"

"And you figured this all out on your own?"

"Well, you helped me when you told Birkhoff everything. I simply put the pieces together,"

"Your weakness is Michael because he left you, so you decided to show him that you didn't need him yet you proved the opposite," He chuckled.

"He didn't leave me," She snapped, defensively.

"You're being defensive,"

"You don't know what happened,"

"Your right, but like you, I like my puzzles,"

"Good luck then," She smiled at him.

* * *

"Hey McGarrett," Duke greeted as he walked up to them.

"Hey. What happened?"

"Didn't you arrest her?" He lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes at Nikita, then casting a suspicious look to Steve.

"It was a misunderstanding. I'm Nikita, FBI. It seems that Steve forgot that I was coming here and seemingly took me for someone else," She smiled and took out a FBI badge.

"Oh. Welcome to Hawaii then," Duke smiled.

"What happened?" She asked, as he began to walk them towards the crime scene.

"42 year old, male, was found dead, by neighbors, in the backyard of his house. From what they say, it looks like he fell off the latter trying to get to the roof and fix a leaky roof," He motioned towards the body and then towards the latter that laid next to him. A man stood over him, examining.

"Why are we investigating?" Steve asked.

"Governor Denning requested your team on it,"

"Do you mean ordered?"

Duke nodded, "The man was a friend of Governor Denning and he wants to make sure there was no foul play,"

"I'll take it from here then," Steve said before turning towards Max.

"Max meet Nikita," He introduced. Max looked up from examining.

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Before going back to examining.

"What's the time of death?" Steve asked, as Nikita looked around. Something was off about this crime scene and as she put on gloves that she had grabbed from Steve's truck and began to examine, her fears were quickly answered.

"About two to three hours ago," Max answered.

Steve nodded, "Cause of death?"

"I'll know soon. Right now, it looks like the fall was the cause of death," He looked up from examining the body.

Steve nodded, before looking to his side to find Nikita missing. He turned to see her, crouched, looking between the ground and the roof.

He walked towards her, "What is it?"

She stood up, shaking her head, "This wasn't an accident,"

"What do you mean? He fell fixing the roof," He motioned towards the roof and then the latter, "Denning is wasting resources and my team's time on this when we could be out actually investigating a crime. Instead he calls us to confirm that his friend died from falling off the roof,"

"That's what he or she wants you to believe, but this was no accident," Nikita whispered.

"Division?" He whispered, low enough for only her to hear.

"Yeah. A Division Cleaner. I'm going to need to call Owen and have him come check the scene out," She took out her phone.

"He's the cleaner right?"

"He is a former cleaner and he's the only one who can confirm whether this was the work of a cleaner. I can only suspect," She stated as she sent a text.

"Okay then. He better bring some sort of cover ID,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"Good,"

"I'm to take pictures and send them over to Birkhoff," She said as she knelt and began to take photos.

* * *

Time: 6:50PM

After about 30 minutes on the scene, looking at everything from the victim to the house and finally the roof, Owen had the answer to the burning question on mind.

"Yeah this was the job of a cleaner," Owen confirmed once he got off the latter after looking at the roof.

"How do you know?" Steve asked. Nikita rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, as she waited for Owen to explain.

"We, cleaners, like to make sure there's no fingerprints of any sort left at the scene minus the victims. We also like to have crime scenes fit the bill of what we want the medical examiner to find as the COD. This entire crime scene is too clean and it's also has too many coincidences, from my point of view. You might see it as an easy open and shut case, but being a cleaner myself, I see too many of the same things we were trained to do. The cleaner who did this made this look like a typical guy was just fixing his roof and somehow fell off and died. If this was a cleaner, then the victim will also likely to have had a stroke or a heart attack that caused his fall. Your medical examiner will be able to confirm that later,"

"And you know all of this just by spending a few minutes on the crime scene?" Steve asked. He didn't exactly believe this guy, but if what he was telling was true then he and his team would be looking at a planned murder.

"Yeah. This is my territory and I know a cleaner job when I see one. The roof had barely any sort of sign that someone had been there much less fixing anything. Sure there are roof tiles near the victim and they match the ones on the roof and all that stuff, but, after close examination, I saw that they had been forcefully pulled off the roof, suggesting foul play. There was no leak on the roof. The cleaner probably caused it days before, so it would connect everything together,"

"Okay then. You can go now. We're good," Steve said as he began to walk towards the house. Owen immediately ran up to catch up. Nikita walked behind them, knowing very well how this would go.

"No I'm not leaving. You're dealing with a cleaner, McGarrett, not some low-life junkie. You're going to need me to help you," Owen stated, his voice lowered.

"I think I'm good," He smiled, before turning back to walk into the house.

"The victim is only the first of few people the cleaner is here to take care," Owen stated, stopping.

Steve immediately turned around, "How do you know that?"

He held up a small metal pentagon, a little under half an inch "Some of the worst cleaners that Division has, usually place a small nearly untraceable object near the victim when they have to kill more than one. Unless you know to look for it, then no one thinks anything else. These types of shapes are common for Cleaners to use when they have multiple victims to take care. It's kind of like when you build a house, you create the foundation and then you begin the real building. In this case, the victim is the foundation and now here's four other people who are going to get killed. We may be trained to be ghosts but we like to have our signature on our victims, one way or another. Its kind of like telling the world, I did this, but without saying a single word,"

"And this is isn't another coincidence?"

"No. Besides we cleaners like to take our time to make a good crime scene when we only have to take care of one person. This crime scene is too fast, too simple, and that all points to a cleaner who's here to take care of multiple people. I like to make my crime scenes, complicated enough that the police will not look anywhere else, but simple enough for the police to figure it out, in a matter of days. The cleaner doing this, is on a schedule and it won't be long before another body shows up,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 99.9% sure another body will turn up, but with a different COD. Maybe similar, kind of depends on what the cleaner wants. Speaking for myself, I like to mix it up a little," Owen said.

"What do we do then?" Steve asked.

"It all starts with the victim. The victim tells the story,"

"The victim is dead," Steve crossed his arms.

"The victim may be dead but his belongings aren't. Just treat this like any other murder, do the basic work, and we'll do the rest," Owen smiled.

"I don't need someone to tell me how to do my job,"

"You've never dealt with a cleaner. I have. I don't care what's your resume, believe me, mine is way better, in the cleaner department," Owen stated.

"He's right, Steve," Nikita agreed.

"This is my investigation not his," Steve snapped, angrily. He wasn't about to let some stranger take over his investigation, especially one who had the ability to hurt his team.

"This is his backyard and not yours," Nikita argued.

"I'm the leader here. Not him. I call the shots, not him,"

"Well, guess what? He's going to take over because if he doesn't, then your going to end up with more bodies and more questions than answers. I don't think the Governor would be too pleased with you if you couldn't figure out who was killing people on the island and it wouldn't make you look too good as a Commander,"

Steve glared at Nikita and Owen, "As far as anyone is concerned, you are old friends from the FBI, here to look at Five-0 and help with the investigation in whatever part you think your help is needed in. My only rule is don't cross the line with me,"

"Got it," Owen nodded.

"I understand. Just make sure HPD knows that your on the case for now. Just say you're looking into the suicide a little deeper. In a few days, tell HPD that the case is closed and you ruled it as a suicide. From there, we'll work under the radar. Keep it low-profile because we don't want the Cleaner to get spooked,"

"A spooked Cleaner is not a happy cleaner," Owen piped in.

"So if this guy finds out we know, what is he gonna do?" Steve asked, arms crossed as his team joined him.

"What's going on?" Kono asked as she looked between her boss and Nikita.

"We're sticking on this case," He stated.

"What? Why? It's an open and shut case. The victim died from trauma caused from the fall. Max confirmed it," Danny said.

"Just listen," Chin said.

"I'll explain it later," Steve answered before turning towards Nikita.

"What's gonna happen?" He asked again.

"He's gonna clean you and your team. That's what he's gonna do. It's Cleaner 101," Owen stated.

"What did you get us into now?" Danny asked.

Steve shook his dead.

* * *

Time: 7:20PM

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as they walked into HQ to find Owen snooping around. Birkhoff stood on the side, a laptop out along with a few other machines.

"Checking for bugs, cameras, motion sensors, the basic stuff, you know. With a cleaner on the lose, you can never be too careful," Owen stated as he continued his search.

"You know where a screw driver is? I gotta check the outlets," Owen asked.

"I got one in my office," Kono answered before walking into her office.

"What are you doing?" Chin asked Birkhoff, who looked up from his computer.

"Installing a new security system that's completely "cleaner" proof. If the Cleaner knows your on the case, he or she is gonna want to know what you know so he or she can intercept it or in other cases, clean it," Birkhoff answered as he typed and moved things around. Chin nodded.

"Need any help?"

"Yeah," and with that Birkhoff explained what Chin needed to do.

* * *

"Who gave you permission?" Steve asked as Kono handed Owen a screwdriver.

"I did. It's a precaution for everyone's safety," Nikita answered as she walked in, handing an energy drink to Birkhoff.

"I don't like it,"

"The precaution part or?" She asked.

"I don't like how you've barged here and now taken over my task-force,"

"Not a fan of sharing, Commander?" Nikita asked, a half smile on her face.

"The maniac here, likes to have control of everything. He's very uh, sensitive, about people messing with things or touching things. He's on edge and yeah he doesn't like to share much," Danny explained.

"I noticed," Nikita half smiled.

"I can share, I just can't stand you controlling everything,"

"I understand that, but for this work, you need to let someone else take over for now. I know how to make sure none of us end with a bullet wound," Nikita said.

"I'm trained,"

"So am I and so is every person in this room. But you have no knowledge of Cleaners or how they work. So until you can do that, I'm in charge,"

"Did I mention that Nikki is also very controlling?" Birkhoff asked.

"I'm not controlling,"

"Your bossy. I know that. Mikey knows that. He trained you and you still were bossy as hell in missions and he was your mentor,"

"Mikey?" Danny asked.

"Michael. The guy we talked to on the video camera with the kid,"

"Oh,"

* * *

Time: 7:40PM

"Christopher Lancester, 42 years old, married twice, two kids. The two kids live with their mother out-of-state. Currently divorced and had lived in Oahu for the past 3 years. Finances look clear and clean. Never stopped by the cops. The guy is squeaky clean. Well thats how it looks to anyone who doesn't dig further," Birkhoff read, after Steve and Danny had returned from the coroner's office with the identity of the victim.

"What's the deal with him?" Steve asked.

"Well for one, his name is not Christopher Lancester. It's James Rio and he's 40. James Rio was a guy who spent 3 years in prison for breaking parole and then got out and just disappeared. I dug a little deeper and found out he also has the connection with people with the ability to get a lot of ammo and weapons real fast. He was part of a gang and then moved up the latter, and became leader after the main guy was knocked out. Though the police could never connect him to any specific gang. He was suspected of doing a lot of money laundering but never got caught. It looks like the guy wanted a new life with no strings attached so he assumed the life of Christopher Lancester,"

"What did he do?"

"He went on a robbery marathon. Got caught on his third hit, but he had a real good lawyer, so he was able to get him only a few months in jail. After he got out of prison he broke into the house of a ex-girlfriend,"

"What happened to the real Christopher Lancester?," Kono asked.

"I looked back at the time-line between the release of James and anything the real Christopher was doing. Turns out around the same time, James got released, Christopher left the states for vacation. Thing is, a few days later, James also boarded a plane out of the states. James never returned but Christopher did," Birkhoff swiped the photos of the two onto the screens.

"I can see why James picked Christopher," Chin noted. The two men looked alike, with the same facial structure, hair color, and build. Only thing distinguishing them was their eyes. The real Christopher had dark blue eyes, while James had gray colored eyes.

"Yeah. Thing is, before the real Christopher left the states, he had a lot of sum of money transferred into his account. It was in increments, so it seemed like nothing out-of-order, but it was a lot after you put it together,"

"Can you track down who transferred the money?"

"You're talking to Shadow-Walker. Of course I can. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll get you the name,"

"Good,"

* * *

"Why would Amanda order the killing of this man?" Alex asked.

"Who's Amanda?"

"The most psychotic crazy torturing heartless bitch you'll ever meet," Birkhoff answered.

The members of Five-0 all raised an eyebrow, confused.

"She's now the head of Division, the organization that wants all of us dead,"

"Anyways, maybe he knew something?" Birkhoff asked.

"Maybe, but the question is what? What did he knew that got him killed?" Nikita asked.

"But, Nikita, if it's a group of people getting killed, then they must be all connected. When I did those types of killings, they were all connected. The last triangle I killed was a group of people hoping to end Percy," Owen said.

"Well the guy did do something. I mean he freaking assumed the identity of another guy,"

"But did the real Christopher do this willingly or not?"

"We have to assume, he didn't,"

"Okay, it was registered to a Connor Livingsten. He's been jumping countries for the past few years. He doesn't really stay in one place for more than a year or two," He pulled up a photo of the man.

Steve looked at them, "Any of you recognize him?"

"No," Owen shook his head, followed by Nikita, Alex, and finally Birkhoff.

"But Michael may," Birkhoff said, no doubt clicking away to get in contact with Michael.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I accept anonymous.**

**In this chapter, Five-0 found themselves with a case involving a cleaner, a guy who switched lives who another guy who's now missing, and more questions than answers.**

**Next Chapter:**  
**-Video Conversation with Michael**  
**-Steve and Nikita have yet another chat**  
**-We find out more about the real Christopher**  
**-Birkhoff comes up with the information about Wo Fat**

**Anyways, REVIEW.**

**-N**


End file.
